Lost In Your Eyes
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Je me retrouve contrainte d'habiter cher les Malefoy. Avez-vous déjà essayer de soutenir le regard de Drago Malefoy ? Si non venez lire mon histoire vous comprendrez pourquoi je m'y perd si souvent. Si tu es l'enfer je renonce officiellement au paradis.
1. Histoires de Famille

**{ Chapitre 1 }**

Je suis Hermione Jean Granger… De mon vrai nom Hermione Jean Jedusor… Vous l'aurez comprit ma mère est Anna Maria Granger et mon père Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Mes parents sont de total opposés : Mon père est un assassin de renom et ma mère est quelqu'un d'incroyablement doux et protecteur. La belle qui tombe amoureuse de la bête, une histoire tragique mais tellement classique… Elle a crut pouvoir sauver son âme, n'est-ce pas le rêve de toutes les filles ? Trouver un bad-boy et le changer en un homme complètement fou d'elle ? Évidemment il est resté un monstre abus de pouvoir et le seul être sur cette terre à avoir un pouvoir qui surpasse le siens ne peut-être que son enfant : Moi. C'est pour cela qu'il me convoite tellement et non pas pour un quelconque amour paternel.

Quand ma mère s'en est rendu compte à mes deux ans, alors que mes premiers pouvoirs se montraient, elle a décidée que nous devions fuir. Chose que l'on a faite. Depuis que je suis enfant, ma mère ma toujours apprit a refoulé la magie noire qui est en moi, ce qui fait de moi une sorcière comme les autres.

Je suis élève à Poudlard où depuis mon enfance on me fait passer pour une née-moldu, mes deux meilleurs amis sont Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, même eux ne savent pas qui je suis… Il faut dire que je ne le savais pas moi-même, du moins jusqu'à ce fameux jours… C'était durant les grandes vacances en mois de juillet, précédant ma septième année à Poudlard…

_Ce fameux jour..._

Assise sur mon lit, mes jambes allongées devant moi sur lesquelles reposaient mon ordinateur portable, j'entendis le tonnerre gronder … Surprise, je releva la tête pour voir la pièce inonder par la lumière du soleil, je plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas. Posant l'ordinateur à coté de moi je m'extirpai de mon lit pour me diriger vers la fenêtre, mon visage se décomposa lorsque je vis dans le ciel un nuage en forme de tête de mort dont un serpent sortait pour s'enrouler autour, évidemment j'avais compris que c'était la marque de Voldemort. Il fallait que je sauve ma mère ! Je sortis de ma chambre en courant, baguette à la main et entra dans sa chambre en la secouant pour la réveiller.

« _**-Maman ! Maman réveille toi ! **_Hurlais-je. »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

« _**-Qui a-t-il chérie ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_**-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici !**_ Décrétais-je, en la tirant pour qu'elle se lève. _**C'est Voldemort, il est là !**_ »

Son visage se crispa et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« _**-L'enfoiré !**_ Souffla-t-elle. »

Elle regarda vers la fenêtre. Puis attrapa ma main pour me tirer dans le salon où se trouvait la cheminé. Mais Voldemort apparut en plein milieu de la pièce, n'envoyait-il pas ses sbires en tant normale ?

« _**-Anna !**_ S'exclama-t-il. »

Comment connaissait-il le nom de ma mère ?

« _**-Salut Voldy, je t'ai connu en meilleure forme. **_Répliqua-t-elle dédaigneusement. »

Osait-elle réellement provoquer le seigneur des ténèbres de cette façon ?

« _**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le temps passe.**_ Répondit-il.

_**-Petite visite de courtoisie ?**_

_**-Tu sais ce que je veux chérie.**_

_**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cela me donne une irrésistible envie de… Vomir ! Te voir également, alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher de virer tes grosses fesses de ma maison**_. Déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

_**-Tu sais comment me faire partir. Donne-moi ce que je veux, cela me chagrinerais de devoir de blessé.**_

_**-Arrête, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'en a strictement rien à faire de me blessée, alors vas-y, tu n'obtiendras jamais ce que tu veux.**_ Défia-t-elle.

_**-Tu es toujours ma femme, cela ne serait pas très bien de te tuée. **_Rigola-t-il. »

Mon sang se glaça.

« _**-Depuis quand te soucis-tu de ce qui est bien ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**-Exacte, tu sais donc que je te tuerais si tu ne me la donne pas.**_ Dit-il en me fixant.

_**-Vas dans la cheminé chérie !**_ M'ordonna-t-elle.

_**-Maman…**_ Soufflais-je.

_**-Obéis !**_ Cria-t-elle. »

Je reculai de quelques pas pour entré dans la cheminé.

« _**-Crois-tu réellement que tu as la moindre chance de m'échapper ?**_ Demanda-t-il, amusé.

_**-Ne me sous-estime pas, j'ai eu plus de quinze pour préparer ma fuite.**_

_**-Tu pourrais bien en avoir quinze de plus que cela ne changerais rien ! **_

_**-Aurais-tu peur ? De moi ?**_ Insista-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

_**-Je n'ai peur de rien ! **_Hurla-t-il.

_**-Hum… Peut-être que tu devrais, enfin tu sais ce n'est qu'un conseil, CHERI. **_Elle rigola en lançant une poudre par terre qui créa une explosion, elle eut le temps de crée une paroi magique pour nous protéger. »

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi, attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et en me serrant dans ses bras elle la lança en murmurant quelque chose que je ne compris pas, quant à moi je me concentrai sur elle. Quand je rouvris les yeux nous étions toutes deux enlacées, assise par terre dans un salon. Je relevai la tête et vit Lucius Malefoy, je me relevai d'un bond.

« _**-C'est un piège !**_ Dis-je à ma mère.

_**-Ce n'en ai pas un. Lucius.**_ Salua-t-elle.

_**-Anna, content de te voir depuis le temps. Il t'a trouvé ?**_

_**-On ne peut rien te cacher.**_ Répondit-elle.

_**-Narcissa ! **_Cria-t-il. »

Une femme à la chevelure longue et doré entra dans la pièce, je ne l'avais jamais vu, n'ayant toujours connu que Lucius, elle avait l'air heureuse et vraiment chaleureuse.

« _**-Anna ! **_S'écria-t-elle en courant prendre ma mère dans ses bras.

_**-Cissy !**_ S'exclama ma mère le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _**Je te présente ma fille, Hermione. Chérie, voici ma meilleure amie Narcissa Malefoy.**_

_**-Ta mère et moi faisions les quatre cent coups à Poudlard.**_ Sourit Narcissa en me prenant à mon tour dans ses bras. _**Je suis vraiment heureuse d'enfin te rencontre Hermione, ta mère ma tellement parler de toi…**_

_**-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant…**_ Marmonnais-je inaudiblement.

_**-Alors on active le plan B ?**_ S'enquit Lucius en s'approchant, s'étant décidé à se levé.

_**-… Oui.**_ Souffla ma mère.

_**-Quel plan B ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-Si on en parlait après tu veux bien ? Tu devrais déjà te changer, tu vas attraper froid.**_ Conseilla Narcissa.

_**-D'accord.**_ Répondis-je, me rendant compte que j'étais en nuisette.

_**-J'ai une tonne de vêtement que j'ai gardée de quand j'étais plus jeunes, je suis sur qu'ils vont te plaire, j'avais un goût hors paire ! **_

_**-C'est gentil… **_»

Je la suivis dans le couloir quand tout d'un coup nous croisâmes LA personne que je ne voulais surtout pas croisé : Drago Malefoy !

«_** -Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? **_Agressa-t-il.

_**-Voyons Drago, soit poli avec notre invitée. **_

_**-Invitée ? Granger ? Invitée ICI ?**_

_**-Si vous avez des différents met les de cotés, elle est MON invité et j'entends que MON invité soit correctement traité dans MA maison. Est-ce clair ?**_ Hurla-t-elle.

_**-Oui mère.**_ »

Nous reprîmes notre route, après avoir remarqué qu'il m'avait détaillé des pieds à la tête ce qui me mit plutôt mal à l'aise.

« _**-Vous n'auriez pas dut vous engueuler avec votre fils à cause de moi… **_Dis-je.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, cela n'est rien, Drago a seulement besoin qu'on le recadre de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas un méchant garçon.**_ »

Je n'en dirais pas autant, mais je vais me taire, je ne veux certainement pas la blessée. On entra dans une chambre dans les tons bleu pastel, elle ouvrit une armoire où se trouvait des cartons et en sortit un, puis elle chercha à l'intérieur et en sortit une jolie petite robe d'intérieure.

« _**-Merci.**_ Lui dis-je lorsqu'elle me la tendit.

_**-Il n'y a aucun problème Hermione, je t'attends devant la porte, je n'ai pas envie que tu te perdes, tu n'aura qu'à laisser ta nuisette sur le lit d'accord ?**_

_**-D'accord. **_»

Je me changeai rapidement et rejoignis Narcissa, nous descendîmes pour un repas qui s'annonçait vraiment bizarre, effrayant, peu commun et vraiment très repoussant…


	2. La fuite

**{ ****Chapitre 2**** }**

Quand on arriva devant deux immenses portes, elle les poussa d'un coup sec, je pus alors voir une immense table positionner au centre de la pièce, où seulement quelque couvert était mit à une extrémité. Au bout de la table, la place du chef, se trouvait Lucius, à sa droite une place vide, puis Malefoy, à sa gauche était ma mère et à coté une nouvelle place vide. Bien sur Narcissa se positionna entre Lucius et son fils, et moi à coté de ma mère et face à Malefoy. Autant vous dire que la vu qui s'offrait à moi quand je relevais la tête ne me plaisais pas vraiment, c'est pourquoi je gardais obstinément la tête baisser sur mon assiette, jouant avec le contenu du bout de ma fourchette n'ayant que peu faim. Le repas se passa dans un repas pesant durant toute l'entrée, Lucius décida d'engager la conversation.

« _**-Je t'ai trouvé un endroit où tu pourras te réfugier, des gardes y sont déjà et j'ai ensorcelé moi-même les lieux.**_ Dit Lucius à ma mère.

_**-Très rassurant**_… Maugréais-je.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, toi tu reste avec nous.**_ M'annonça Narcissa avec un sourire aimable.

_**-Quoi ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-C'est le fameux plan B Hermione… Narcissa, Lucius et moi avons conçu ce plan de secours pendant des années…**_ Expliqua ma mère.

_**-Et ce plan consiste en quoi exactement ? A te placer à un endroit et moi à un autre ? A nous séparer ?**_ M'emportais-je.

_**-… Ecoute chérie, il est mieux que l'on ne reste pas ensemble, nous serions une cible trop facile. Le manoir Malefoy est la meilleure protection que tu puisses avoir, j'ai décidée de te confier à ma meilleure amie et son époux, je sais ce que je fais.**_

_**-Je ne crois pas non ! Je refuse d'habiter ici avec LUI !**_ Hurlais-je en montrant Malefoy fils.

_**-Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir sang-de-bourbe ?**_ Répliqua-t-il.

_**-Drago !**_ Hurla Narcissa.

_**-Et puis, pourquoi devrait-elle rester ici d'abord ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**-Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire, mais Malefoy a raison ! Je peux tout à fait aller cher les Weasley, comme je le fais à chaque vacance.**_ Dis-je.

_**-Ils ne seraient pas aptes à te protéger, les Malefoy si. Alors tu vas rester ici que tu le veuille ou non ! Et tu reviendras ici à chaque vacance, sans exception.**_ Répondit-elle.

_**-Tu devrais peut-être lui raconter tout.**_ Conseilla Narcissa.

_**-Je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il t'a appelé chérie !**_ Dis-je froidement.

_**-Bien…**_ Souffla-t-elle. _**A l'époque de Poudlard j'ai rencontré To, il était… Tellement beau, sur de lui et dragueur, il dégageait quelque chose d'incroyable. J'ai succombée, comme beaucoup. J'étais fille d'une famille noble et très puissante et à l'époque il ma choisit pour femme… J'étais comblée, l'homme que j'aimais me voulais MOI, je ne savais pas qu'il voulait surtout tous les pouvoirs dons je disposais… Il voulait faire un enfant, qui serait d'un pouvoir immense entre les miens et les siens le pouvoir aurait été incomparable. Je t'ai eu, toi, ma toute petite fille… Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, j'ai fuis avec l'aide de Narcissa et Lucius. Je me suis promise de te protéger à n'importe qu'elle prix.**_ Raconta-t-elle.

_**-Quitte à me mentir…**_ Soufflais-je.

_**-J'étais prête à tout pour toi et pour ta sécurité**_. Justifia-t-elle. _**Je me suis alors fais passer pour une moldu et je t'ai fais croire que tu étais une née-moldu, qui aurait put penser que ce nom que j'avais inventé Granger, que cette petite fille innocente pouvait être la fille de ce monstre ? Puis tu as grandi, tu es rentrée à Poudlard, intégré la maison dans laquelle j'étais autrefois, tu me parlais de Harry Potter, des Weasley et j'ai sus que j'avais réussis, tu n'avais pas suivis les traces de ton père. Tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Ensuite est venu le sujet de Voldemort, tu me parlais de cet homme, de ton père, qu'un jour tu rêvais d'anéantir au coté d'Harry Potter et j'ai eu peur pour toi… J'ai eu peur qu'un jour tu apprennes le pouvoir que tu possède et que tu te rendes compte que tu es la seule personne sur cette Terre capable de l'anéantir, je savais que tu voudrais exploiter ta magie noire dans l'intention de le vaincre et de te mesurée à lui… Il aurait sus qui tu étais… Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. J'ai alors mis de la potion dans tous tes repas pour neutraliser cette magie, sans pour autant pouvoir la détruire…**_

_**-Tu as fais quoi ? **_Hurlais-je.

_**-Ecoute chérie, il faut que tu prennes cette potion tous les jours, si tu ne le fais pas la magie noire que tu possède va continuer de se développer, à ton âge elle est incontrôlable et tu risque de faire des choses que tu regretteras.**_

_**-Taie-toi !**_ M'écriais-je folle de rage. _**Comment as-tu osée me mentir comme ça ? Je suis ta fille pas ton pantin ! Tu n'arrête pas de dire qu'on est liée, qu'on a une relation extraordinaire, que la confiance est au centre de tout, mais tu m'as mentis ! Tout ça, toute ma vie, toi et celle que je suis ne sont que des mensonges ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je suis la fille d'un monstre !**_

_**-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, n'en doute jamais… Ton père est peut-être un monstre mais tu n'es pas obliger d'être comme lui. **_

_**- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu sais quoi ? C'est une bonne chose que l'on soit séparé, parce que je n'ai vraiment plus aucune confiance en toi, je préfère même devoir supporter ce connard et ses remarques acerbes !**_ Hurlais-je en parlant de Malefoy. »

Il me dévisagea, d'un air qui voulait clairement dire « _Dors les yeux ouvert_ », et c'est certainement ce que je ferais… Je voyais les larmes dans les yeux de ma mère, mais j'étais tellement énervée contre elle que j'étais incapable de la réconforter.

«_** -On en parlera plus calmement demain, d'accord**_ ? Dit Narcissa, brisant enfin le silence. _**Hermione, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. **_»

J'acquiesçai et la suivie, j'essayai de mémoriser le chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

« _**-J'ai fais mettre à ta disposition tous les vêtements qu'il me restait, j'espère qu'ils te plairont.**_ M'annonça Narcissa.

_**-Merci.**_ Répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. »

Narcissa me laissa et je pris le temps de détailler la chambre, contrairement au reste de la maison, elle était très moderne. Des murs rose pâle, des meubles blanc sophistiqués, des étoiles magiques au plafond, un immense lit… Même si cette chambre était incroyablement belle, je n'avais aucune envie de rester ici. Rien que le fait de savoir que j'étais dans la même maison que Drago Malefoy me donnait envie de vomir.

Le lendemain tout était vraiment bizarre, Malefoy ne m'avait pas adressé une seule réplique acerbe, Narcissa était toujours très douce et me traitait comme si l'on se connaissait depuis des années et Mr Malefoy bah… C'était Mr Malefoy, peut-être la seule chose qui n'était pas bizarre dans cette journée.

« _**-Où est ma mère ?**_ M'enquis-je vers la fin du petit déjeuné, ne la voyant toujours pas arriver. »

L'ambiance se fit tendue, Narcissa posa son couteau et sa tartine sur la paillasse et n'osa plus me regarder.

« _**-Ta mère est partit ce matin à la première heure. Annonça **_Lucius.

_**-Quoi ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-Ecoute Hermione, ta mère ne savait pas comment te dire au revoir…**_ Commença Narcissa.

_**-Oui donc elle a préféré se sauvée comme une voleuse avant que je ne me lève, c'est bien ça ?**_

_**-Euh… Ouai…**_ Souffla Narcissa mal à l'aise.

_**-Tu parle d'une mère…**_ Soufflais-je en m'en allant, ne finissant même pas mon petit déjeuné. »

Evidemment il ne fallut pas longtemps à Narcissa pour me rejoindre dans la chambre, elle s'installa à coté de moi sur le lit pour m'expliquer a quel point ma mère était une femme extraordinaire et qu'elle m'aimait énormément. Elle s'arrêta sur une photo poser sur ma table de chevet.

« _**-C'est ton petit ami ?**_ S'enquit-elle.

_**-Disons qu'il l'était et qu'actuellement je sais plus comme je suis condamnée à ne pas le voir apparemment.**_

_**-Un moldu ?**_

_**-Oui. C'était mon voisin… Relation compliqué.**_

_**-Je me doute… Il sera en danger si tu cherche à le voir.**_

_**-Je sais…**_ »

Il devait se demandée ou je suis… Ce que je fais, pourquoi je ne vais pas le voir alors que nous sommes en période de vacance… Je sais qu'il faut que je le quitte mais comment ? Mon portable ne passe pas, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, il n'y a certainement pas de poste dans le coin et je me vois mal lui envoyer mon hibou alors qu'il ne sait rien de mon coté sorcière…

**_Désolé j'avais dis à certains d'entre vous que je publierais ce chapitre vendredi soir ou dans le week-end parce que c'était le jour où je rentrais de chez une amie, mais finalement j'ai prolongée donc voila petit retard de ma part..._**

**_J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plus._**

**_Bisous Bisous_**

**Lilly 3  
**


	3. Rêve d'Enfant

**{ ****Chapitre 3**** }**

J'étais allongé sur un transat dans l'immense jardin des Malefoy, habiller d'un short très court et d'un petit maillot appeler « bandeau » afin de bronzé. J'étais bien là, à ne penser à rien, à oublier tous mes problèmes, simplement sentir le soleil sur mes yeux fermer…

« _**-Alors comme ça tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe.**_ Déclara une voix glaciale dans mon dos. »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me retourna vers Malefoy. Pour la première fois il n'était pas sur de lui, ses yeux était un mélange d'incompréhension et de nervosité. Il était perdu et ne savait pas comment agir avec moi, je laissai un sourire m'échapper : Malefoy était autre chose qu'un masque de sureté et d'arrogance. Bien sur, je ne dis pas qu'il est humain.

« _**-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement ? **_Lança-t-il, agacé.

_**-Si tu voyais ta tête Malefoy.**_ Rigolais-je.

_**-Je ne comprends pas…**_ Avoua-t-il.

_**-Moi non plus.**_ Répondis-je sachant très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de sa tête.

_**-Comment…**_ Il marqua une pause, cherchant les bons mots. _**Comment peux-tu être la fille de Voldemort ?**_ »

Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique, je ne répondis donc pas, toute manière qu'aurais-je pus dire ?

« _**-Quand j'étais petite…**_ Commençais-je, la tête baisser... _**Je m'imaginais n'importe qui étant mon père… Même si ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était mort je ne voulais pas le croire, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on me dise qu'il était vivant… Chaque homme que je croisais dans la rue et qui avait la même couleur de yeux que moi, ou de cheveux je m'imaginais que c'était lui… Et à présent… **_Je m'arrêtai, les larmes aux yeux et les sanglots dans la voix. _**A présent, mon rêve de petite fille a été détruit en une fraction de seconde, et je ne veux qu'une chose c'est sa mort, même si je dois le tuer de mes propres mains.**_ Avouais-je. »

Je relevai la tête vers lui, il était stupéfait, à présent son masque était entièrement tombé, il avait l'air… Compatissant ? Je me perdis un moment dans ses yeux, ses yeux d'habitude si glacial mais d'un réconfort si grand à ce moment précis… Soudain, je me rendis compte que c'était à MALEFOY que je venais de raconter tout ça, je me levai brusquement.

« _**-Mais pourquoi je te raconte ça à toi après tout ? Désolé de t'avoir embêté, ça n'arrivera plus**_. Certifiais-je, fuyant son regard avant de m'enfuir vers le manoir. »

En entrant je percutai Monsieur Malefoy et sa tasse de café se renversa au sol, je me sentis horriblement mal.

« _**-Monsieur Malefoy !**_ M'exclamais-je, surprise. _**Je… Désolé.**_

_**-Ce n'est rien.**_ Assura-t-il. »

Il sortit sa baguette et en un mouvement de baguette la tâche disparut.

« _**-Vois-tu ?**_ Dit-il pour me rassurer. _**Qui a-t-il Hermione ? Tu as l'air troublé.**_

_**-Je…**_

_**-Oui ?**_ Encouragea-t-il.

_**-Je veux rentrer cher moi… C'est tout.**_ Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

_**-Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible…**_

_**-Je sais.**_ »

**POV Draco.**

Je rentrai au manoir encore entrain de pensé à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi m'avait-elle raconté ça à moi ? Et surtout, pourquoi ça m'avais autant touché ? C'était Granger, Merde ! On toqua à la porte, j'allai ouvrir et découvris mon meilleur ami : Blaise Zabini.

« _**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-C'est comme ça que t'accueil ton meilleur ami ?**_ Répliqua-t-il.

_**-Entre.**_ Souris-je.

_**-Je préfère ça.**_ Rigola-t-il en passant devant moi.

_**-Salon.**_ Informais-je.

_**-Comme d'hab' !**_ »

On alla s'installer dans le salon et je nous servis du whiskey pur feu, nous commençâmes alors à parler de choses et d'autres.

**POV Hermione.**

Je décidai d'aller proposer mon aide à Narcissa, après tout elle m'avait bien accueillis et me protégeait comme elle le pouvait, je devais donc lui montrer de la bonne volonté ce que je n'avais pas fais depuis mon arriver. J'entrai donc dans la cuisine et eut la surprise de la voir entrain de faire de la pâtisserie comme les moldu.

« _**-Que faîtes-vous ? **_M'enquis-je.

_**-Un gâteau.**_ Répondit-elle en s'acharnant.

_**-Je dirais plutôt un massacre.**_ Rigolais-je.

_**-Je voulais te faire une surprise… Que tu vois que je fais des efforts pour que tu te sentes bien ici.**_ Avoua-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, de la pâte à l'aspect bizarre sur les mains. »

Je fus réellement toucher par son geste même si il s'avérait catastrophique, elle aurait put le faire magiquement et me dire qu'elle l'avait fait à la moldu, mais non, elle avait essayé. Pour moi. Je m'approchai, trempa mon doigt dans la pâte et la goûta, je grimaçai.

«_** -Waho ! C'est plus qu'une pincée de sel. **_Constatais-je.

_**-Je suis désolé…**_ Souffla-t-elle.

_**-On va tout recommencer.**_

_**-On ? **_

_**-Je vais vous aider.**_ Précisais-je en lui souriant. _**Merci Narcissa**_. »

Elle sourit, heureuse. On reprit tout à zéro, on rigola, nous jetant de temps à autre de la farine, au bout du compte on obtint une magnifique pâte qu'on mit au four magique cette fois.

« _**-Je peux vous aider à autre chose ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Tu peux aller chercher la baguette à Drago, il l'a encore abîmé, je dois lui réparée.**_ Dit-elle.

_**-… Bien sur.**_ Dis-je, après un moment d'hésitation. »

Je croisai Lucius qui m'indiqua qu'il avait entendu du bruit provenant du salon et qu'il devait donc s'y trouver, je le remerciai et partit dans le salon.

« _**-Hey Malefoy !**_ Commençais-je en entrant dans le salon, je vis Zabini. _**Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que t'avais de la visite. **_»

**POV Draco.**

« _**-A ce qu'il parait, Pansy serait en pleine dépression nerveuse, parce que tu ne lui a pas envoyé de lettre depuis le début des vacances. **_Informa Blaise en rigolant, je l'imitai, croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais lui envoyer une lettre ?

_**-Elle est désespérante.**_ Surenchérissais-je. »

Nous fîmes coupé par l'entré de Granger.

« _**-Hey Malefoy !**_ Cria-t-elle en entrant dans le salon, Son regard se posa sur Blaise, soudain elle s'arrêta, gêné. _**Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que t'avais de la visite. **_»

Elle était encore habiller de ce bandeau et de ce mini short très sexy, sauf qu'à présent elle était couverte de farine et cela lui donnait un air très provocateur, ou alors était-ce moi… D'après le regard de Blaise je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de moi, mais il avait l'air aussi très perdu… Je vais devoir m'expliquer.

« _**-Tu es tombé dans quelque chose ? **_Lançais-je pour briser le silence.

_**-J'ai fais des gâteaux avec ta mère.**_ Répondit-elle, j'arquai un sourcil. _**A la moldu, elle essaie d'être proche de moi.**_ Précisa-t-elle.

_**-Ah ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

_**-Ta baguette, ta mère m'envoie la chercher pour qu'elle puisse la réparer.**_

_**-Dans le tiroir du bureau derrière toi.**_ »

Elle se baissa pour ouvrir le tiroir, et j'avoue que mon regard s'attarda à un endroit où il n'aurait pas dut, elle se redressa et partit. Je me tournai vers Blaise.

« _**-Explication ?**_ Dit-il. »

**POV Hermione.**

Je tendis la baguette à Narcissa, elle l'attrapa.

« _**-Merci beaucoup Hermione. Tu veux que je te montre comment on répare une baguette ?**_

_**-Avec plaisir !**_ »

On commença à la réparer à l'aide de différent sort, quand on eut finit elle me regarda sérieusement.

« _**-Ecoute Hermione… Je sais que mon fils n'est pas facile mais… C'est quelqu'un de bien et si tu essayais de le connaître je suis sur que tu le penserais aussi.**_ Dit-elle, m'implorant du regard. _**Je te demande juste d'essayer.**_

_**-D'accord.**_ Cédais-je ne pouvant résister à ce regard. »

**POV Draco.**

Voila, je venais de raconter toute l'histoire d'Hermione à Blaise et le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

« _**-Donc ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe ?**_ S'assura-t-il.

_**-Absolument pas.**_ Avouais-je.

_**-Ah donc maintenant je peux l'avouer, elle est vraiment sexy ! **_

_**-Elle reste Granger !**_

_**-Ne dis pas le contraire j'ai vu ta façon de la reluquer.**_ Rétorqua-t-il, ok là je me sentis très con. _**Profites-en elle habite chez toi, tu pourrais rendre ces vacances très intéressante. **_

_**-Arrête tes conneries.**_

_**-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu sais qu'elle ne voudra jamais de toi.**_

_**-Je peux avoir TOUTES les filles que je veux ! Même elle ! **_M'énervais-je.

_**-Moi je ne pense pas !**_

_**-Je te dis que si !**_

_**-Prouve-le !**_

_**-Ne me défi pas.**_

_**-Pourquoi, tu n'en es pas capable ?**_ Provoqua-t-il.

_**-Bien sur que si.**_

_**-Bien alors accepte le défi !**_

_**-… J'accepte ! **_»

* * *

_**Et voila le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait =)**_

_**Bisous Bisous.**_

_**Lilly 3**_


	4. Tout pour le pari

**{ ****Chapitre 4**** }**

**POV Draco.**

A trois heures du matin je me réveillai en sueur dans mon lit, après ce cauchemar de Voldemort imposant sa marque sur mon bras, cauchemar que je faisais depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Je sortis alors de ma chambre et en descendant les escaliers je vis de la lumière venir du salon, je passe ma tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit Granger assise par terre devant la cheminé, un tas de photos étalées devant elle et une tasse de thé posé par terre à coté d'elle. Elle avait l'aire d'avoir très froid malgré la chaleur dégager par la cheminé. Je pris un moment pour la détailler : elle portait un bas de jogging noir avec une veste de jogging fushia et avait les cheveux attacher à la va vite. Elle fredonnait une chanson que je ne connaissais pas, une sorte de berceuse.

« _**-Qu'est-ce que tu chante ? **_Demandais-je en poussant la porte. »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers moi.

« _**-Tu es venu me tuer pendant que tout le monde dors ? **_Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

_**-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais maintenant que tu le dis. **_Répliquais-je, elle sourit malgré tout. _**Alors tu chante quoi ?**_

_**-Une berceuse que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais petite… Je ne retrouve pas les paroles, mais j'ai cet air coincé dans la tête.**_ Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_**-Sa va ?**_

_**-Parce que ça ferais vraiment quelque chose si ce n'était pas le cas ?**_ Répliqua-t-elle.

_**-Je peux toujours essayer de comprendre.**_

_**-Pourquoi es-tu gentil tout d'un coup ?**_ »

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que c'était pour un pari ! Si ?

« _**-On vit dans la même maison et pour encore un moment d'ailleurs**_. Dis-je simplement. _**Alors ?**_

_**-Pas vraiment.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**-Ma mère m'a abandonnée, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de mes meilleurs amis du a mon changement d'adresse secret, je n'ai pas pus quitter mon copain dans les règles et il doit certainement me chercher partout, mon père est un monstre… Sa suffit ou je continue ? **_

_**-J'ai compris. C'est quoi ?**_ Demandais-je en montrant les photos du menton.

_**-Des photos de Ginny et moi quand on a passé un week-end dans un spa.**_

_**-Elle te manque ?**_

_**-Elle est comme ma sœur… Alors oui elle me manque, peut-être même plus que ma propre mère. J'avais l'habitude de passer chaque seconde avec elle… »**_

**POV Hermione.**

Il me regardait bizarrement.

«_** -Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas Malefoy ? **_Finis-je par demander.

_**-Des mauvaises pensées.**_ Dit-il simplement.

_**-Comment fais-tu ?**_

_**-Pour faire quoi ?**_

_**-Tous les jours, à chaque moment, ton visage est vide.**_ Dis-je.

_**-Vide ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Il n'a aucune expression. On y voit ni joie, ni peine, parfois de la colère mais très peu… Comment fais-tu pour réussir à canaliser toutes tes émotions ?**_

_**-C'est simple, depuis que je suis gamin mon père ma apprit que pour survivre il fallait être dur. Savoir comment faire pour garder l'avantage. Si ton adversaire ne connait pas tes sentiments il ne peut pas t'atteindre.**_

_**-Et donc tu es sur de gagner. **_Compris-je.

_**-Exact.**_

_**-C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?**_ Tentais-je. »

Il ricana et se leva pour partir.

«_** -Tout le monde à ses démons Granger. **_»

Je décidai d'aller dormir après avoir tout rangé, c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai à dormir de cinq heure trente du matin à neuf heure, d'ailleurs c'est Malefoy fils qui me réveilla en tambourinant à ma porte.

« _**-Quoi ? **_Criais-je.

_**-Bouge-toi Granger tu as exactement une demi-heure pour être prête et être en bas.**_

_**-Pourquoi ? **_

_**-Tu verras.**_ »

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'éloigner, je me levai avec difficulté et alla me préparer. Une fois en bas il m'attendait.

« _**-Tu as dix minutes de retard. **_Fit-il remarquer.

_**-Waho, contacter le FBI**_. Ironisais-je.

_**-Le quoi ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**-Viens.**_ »

Je le suivis, il me mena dans son jardin, deux chevaux étaient là.

« _**-Ma mère les a fait venir.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-J'ai vu une photo de Ginny et toi sur des chevaux. Je sais que tu n'es pas bien ici, et nous deux on se déteste, j'ai voulus faire un geste.**_ Expliqua-t-il, je restai sans voix un moment.

_**-C'est vraiment très gentil**_. Avouais-je.

_**-On monte ?**_ »

J'acquiesçai en souriant.

« _**-Encore un sourire bête, pourquoi cette fois ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-Merci Malefoy.**_

_**-De rien.**_ »

**POV Draco**

On monta à cheval et la regarda, elle souriait encore, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimais la voir sourire comme ça. J'aimais la voir sourire grâce à moi. Surtout que j'étais bien parti pour mon pari.

«_** -On fait la course ? **_Proposa-t-elle avec un air de défi.

_**-Tu n'as aucune chance.**_ Répondis-je, amusé.

_**-Ça c'est toi qui le dis !**_ Hurla-t-elle en partant au galop.

_**-Tu triche !**_ »

Elle riait aux éclats, un rire si pur… Je n'en connaissais pas de comparable. Bien sûr je dis tout ça pour mon pari.


	5. Le petitami Part 1

**{ Chapitre 5 }**

**POV Hermione.**

On quitta les chevaux, j'étais toujours morte de rire.

« _**-Arrête de te moquer de moi. **_Dit-il, énervé.

_**-Excuse-moi Malefoy, mais te voir tomber la tête la première de ton cheval a été un grand moment. **_

_**-AhAh très drôle.**_ Dit-il, en retenant un sourire.

_**-Je l'ai vu ! **_

_**-Quoi donc ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Tu as faillis sourire.**_

_**-Rien que faillis Granger.**_ Accentua-t-il. »

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« _**-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un auparavant qui s'interdis de sourire ! **_Dis-je en entrant derrière lui. »

Blaise était là et nous dévisageait.

« _**-J'interrompt quelque chose ?**_ S'enquit-il.

_**-Non Blaise, comment vas-tu ?**_ Demanda Malefoy.

_**-Bien, je t'ai juste longuement attendu.**_ Répondit-il.

_**-Pauvre petit.**_ Se moqua Malefoy.

_**-Bonjour Granger.**_ Me dit-il de façon bien plus civilisé que je ne l'aurais pensé.

_**-Bonjour Zabini.**_ Répondis-je tout aussi poliment.

_**-Appelle-moi Blaise, comme apparemment nous sommes destinés à nous voir souvent, un peu de civilisation ne fera pas de mal.**_

_**-Blaise fait partit de la famille, il est très souvent ici**_. Précisa Malefoy.

_**-Bien, alors appelle-moi Hermione.**_ Répondis-je avec prudence.

_**-Tu te méfis de moi ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**-Presque autant que de Malefoy.**_ Répondis-je, Malefoy sourit cette fois.

_**-Tu vois je suis plus impressionnant que toi !**_ Lança Malefoy.

_**-Pourquoi te méfis-tu de nous ?**_ Reprit Blaise.

_**-Ne devrais-je pas ?**_

_**-A toi de voir.**_

_**-Je préfère rester sur mes gardes dans ce cas.**_ Répondis-je.

_**-Bien.**_ »

L'ambiance était plutôt tendu c'est pour ça que je fus étonné de voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Blaise, me mettait-il intentionnellement mal à l'aise ? Narcissa arriva.

« _**-Blaise chéri, comment vas-tu ?**_ Demanda-t-elle arborant un énorme sourire en le voyant.

_**-Ça va bien et vous ?**_

_**-Ça va. Pourquoi restez-vous dans l'entrée ?**_ S'enquit-elle.

_**-Je vais aller prendre une douche.**_ Déclarais-je.

_**-Nous on va dans le salon.**_ Dit Malefoy à Blaise. »

Ils partirent en direction du salon et Narcissa me regarda et enleva une feuille de mes cheveux.

« _**-Dis-moi que c'est du cheval que tu faisais avec mon fils dehors.**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

_**-Rien de plus.**_ Affirmais-je.

_**-Merci d'avoir fait un effort avec lui.**_

_**-Disons qu'il n'est pas aussi insupportable qu'il n'en a l'air.**_ Avouais-je.

_**-Je te l'ai dit, mon fils est quelqu'un de bien. **_Sourit-elle. »

Peut-être devrais-je commencer à me faire à cette idée si je veux que ma vie ici se passe bien. Narcissa allait partir.

« _**-Attendez ! **_M'exclamais-je, elle se retourna. _**J'aimerais l'autorisation d'aller chez les moldus.**_ Elle fronça les sourcils. _**Chez moi.**_ Précisais-je_**. J'aimerais… Rompre avec mon copain, il doit m'attendre et se faire du souci… Je dois y aller.**_

_**-Je vais en parler avec Lucius et nous prendrons une décision commune.**_ Dit-elle. »

J'acquiesçai et elle partit. J'allai prendre ma douche comme prévu et commença à penser au fait que je ne voulais pas quitter Josh… Il était tout ce qui me permettait de ne pas devenir complétement folle : Il était normal. Et il m'aimait vraiment. Au point d'accepter de me voir qu'à chaque vacance sans jamais poser de question sur les choses étranges qui se produise. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis complétement amoureuse de lui au point de me dire que c'est l'homme de ma vie mais cela fait si longtemps qu'on est ensemble… Et surtout que l'on se connait, il est mon voisin depuis toujours…

Lorsque je descendis manger j'eus la surprise de voir Blaise à table, je ne fis aucun commentaire et m'installa.

« _**-Alors Hermione,**_ commença Blaise, _**que faisais-tu ? **_

_**-Rien de spécial. Et toi ?**_

_**-Nous parlions. Et buvons cela va sans dire. **_Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

_**-Intéressant**_. Opinais-je.

_**-Trouves-tu ? Et bien tu pourrais te joindre à nous après le soupé, plutôt que de t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Seule. Cela est bien triste.**_

_**-La solitude ne me gêne pas.**_ Dis-je simplement.

_**-Et bien disons que nous nous connaissons peu, pour Draco également, et cela serait plutôt sympa que l'on apprenne tous à se connaître. Qu'en dis-tu ?**_ Demanda-t-il, son ton signifiait clairement que je n'avais pas le choix.

_**-Bien.**_ Acceptais-je pour la forme. »

Mon regard se posa sur Narcissa.

« _**-Avez-vous réfléchit à ma requête **_? M'enquis-je. »

Elle posa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette et me regarda patiemment.

« _**-Lucius a réussis à me convaincre donc c'est d'accord.**_ Dit-elle à contrecœur.

_**-Merci.**_ Dis-je.

_**-Mais à une condition.**_

_**-Laquelle ?**_ Demandais-je, étant sûr que cela ne serait pas aussi simple.

_**-Draco t'accompagne**_. Déclara-t-elle, je me stoppai net.

_**-Pourrais-je savoir de quoi il s'agit avant de me faire embrigader dans vos histoires ?**_ Demanda Draco sans cesser de manger.

_**-C'est ridicule ! J'ai 17 ans, je suis apte à sortir parmi les moldus toute seule !**_ Me défendis-je. »

A présent l'intention de Draco était capter, il posa à son tour sa fourchette à côté de son assiette, à l'instar de sa mère et me fixa patiemment.

« _**-Quoi ?**_ Finis-je par demander.

_**-Es-tu folle ou inconsciente ?**_ Demanda-t-il, j'allai lui expliquer ma façon de penser lorsqu'il reprit. _**Voldemort te cherche. TOI. Tu comprends ça ? Sors de cette maison seule, de la limite de protection et je ne te donne même pas une seconde à vivre. **_

_**-Parce que toi tu serais me protéger contre une clique de Mangemorts c'est ça ?**_ Répliquais-je.

_**-Oui ! Je suis entraîné pour depuis toujours.**_ Précisa-t-il.

_**-Evidemment.**_

_**-Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-haut ? Aimes-tu simplement te mettre en danger ?**_

_**-Je veux voir mon petit-ami.**_ Lâchais-je. »

Il parut perdre sa capacité à débattre une petite seconde.

« _**-Un petit ami ? Toi ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Oui moi. Vois-tu Malefoy je ne suis pas la coincer petite Miss je sais tout, que tu t'entête à vouloir voir en moi depuis toujours.**_

_**-Je l'accompagnerais.**_ Dit-il simplement en recommençant à manger.

_**-Hermione acceptes-tu ?**_ Demanda Narcissa.

_**-Ai-je le choix ?**_ Rétorquais-je.

_**-Tu peux toujours rester ici. **_

_**-Très bien j'accepte.**_ Me résignais-je. »


	6. Le petitami Part 2

**{ Chapitre 6 }**

Le lendemain Malefoy me réveilla à cinq heure du matin - _oui vous avez bien lu cinq heure !_ – en me criant que je devais être prête une demi-heure plus tard, je commençai donc à me préparer – _avec l'irrésistible envie de le tuer_ – et le rejoignit comme convenue une demi-heure plus tard devant la porte d'entrée. Il me détailla des pieds à la tête.

« _**-Sérieusement Granger ? **_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Tu vas vraiment y aller comme ça ? **_S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Tu vas vraiment aller voir ton petit copain dans cette tenue-là ?**_ Insista-t-il.

_**-C'est exactement ce que je compte faire Malefoy**_. »

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait pensé je n'avais fait aucun effort vestimentaire particulier, je portais un jean clair avec un maillot noir, rien de plus banal – _au plus grand étonnement de Malefoy. _– Après tout, j'y allais pour rompre alors à quoi bon se faire belle ? Il me tendit alors sa main, ne cherchant plus à débattre, je l'attrapai et nous transplanions. La pièce dans laquelle nous arrivions était une grande maison très lumineuse, les murs face à nous n'était que des baies vitré, donnant une vue parfaite sur un jardin très fleurie.

« _**-Magnifique**_. Soufflais-je.

_**-Je ne peux qu'approuver.**_ Répondit Malefoy de manière détaché. »

Je levai les yeux excéder par son manque d'enthousiasme habituel, mais lui épargna la moindre remarque.

« _**-Bonjour mon poussin !**_ S'écria une voix enjoué. »

Je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas à cette irruption et découvris une femme. Elle était assez étrange, elle avait cette air comblé, les cheveux aussi blond que Malefoy si ce n'est plus et portait une robe d'été jaune à fleure. Elle l'attrapa pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Contre toutes mes attentes Malefoy sourit –_sincèrement ! _– et la serra à son tour.

« _**-Bonjour tata ! **_Répondit-il d'une voix tendre, mes yeux s'agrandirent d'avantage.

_**-Qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?**_ Demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

_**-Je te présente Hermione, elle vie à la maison en ce moment. **_Expliqua-t-il, sa tante haussa un sourcil. _**Elle est la fille d'Anna Granger.**_ »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« _**-Comment vas ta mère ?**_

_**-Aux dernières nouvelles bien. **_Répondis-je, elle sourit et me fis la bise.

_**-Alors le fameux plan B a eut lieu ? **_Demanda-t-elle.

_**-Euh… Oui.**_ Répondis-je, surprise.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, cette maison est entièrement protéger, tout comme la maison de mon frère.**_

_**-Vous êtes la sœur de Lucius ?**_

_**-Qui d'autre ? **_

_**-Je pensais que vous étiez la sœur de Narcissa.**_

_**-Eh non, mais c'est tout comme. Ta mère m'a prévenue de ton arriver, alors comme ça tu as quelque chose à faire chez les moldus ?**_

_**-Elle à quelque chose à faire, je suis là pour la protégée.**_ Rectifia-t-il.

_**-D'accord, et bien la voiture est à votre disposition, elle est protégé et protège un rayon de 5 mètres autour d'elle, évité d'en sortir…**_ Conseilla-t-elle.

_**-Aucun problème.**_ Répondit Malefoy en réceptionnant les clés. »

Il se tourna vers moi et arqua un sourcil.

« _**-Un problème ?**_ Demanda-t-il, je me rendis soudainement compte que je le fixais.

_**-Elle à l'aire gentille.**_ Dis-je.

_**-Alors fixe-la elle, et non moi Granger. **_

_**-Je t'ai vus Malefoy… Ravi de voir que tu es humain.**_ Lançais-je en rigolant. »

Il me lança un regard noir.

« _**-Ok Monsieur Susceptible, on y va ? **_»

Il acquiesça. J'allais franchir la porte, mais il me stoppa en attrapant mon poignet.

« _**-Un problème **_? M'enquis-je.

_**-La voiture est dehors.**_

_**-Et alors, elle protège cinq mètres non ?**_

_**-Seulement quand le moteur marche. Donc tu me laisse y aller et dès que j'ai mis le contacte tu me rejoins, compris ?**_ »

Ce fut mon tour d'acquiescer. Il parlait comme à une petite fille, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas et ne dit rien. Lorsque le contacte fut mis, je le rejoignis et il démarra.

« _**-Alors que vas-tu lui dire ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas…**_

_**-Je serais toi je commencerais à y penser.**_ »

Pourquoi il me donne des conseils d'abord ? Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Ce que je lui dirais ne regarde que moi. Je lui dirais que je suis désolé mais qu'on en reste là, que je déménage. Voilà ce que je lui dirais, une moitié de vérité, mais une vérité tout de même, parce qu'une Granger ne mens pas. Ou presque pas. Il se gara devant la maison et je soufflai un bon coup.

« _**-La limite de protection te permet d'aller jusqu'à la porte, mais je ne suis pas sûr que si tu rentres que ça te protège encore, alors évite. **_Dit-il simplement. »

J'acquiesçai et sortis de la voiture pour aller toqué, Josh ouvrit, rien de surprenant il est toujours seul à cette heure-ci, ses parent travaillant.

« _**-Hermione !**_ S'écria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. »

Voyant mon manque de réaction il s'écarta de moi, l'air inquiet.

« _**-Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas chez toi ? Je t'ai attendu.**_

_**-Je sais… J'ai déménagé.**_

_**-Où ? **_

_**-Très loin.**_

_**-C'est vague.**_

_**-Je suis venu te l'annoncer. Toi et moi on ne peut pas rester ensemble. **_

_**-Parce que tu as un nouveau petit copain ?**_ Demanda-t-il en regardant Draco dans la voiture.

_**-Non. Parce que je suis trop loin.**_

_**-On trouvera un moyen**_

_**-S'il te plait, on se voyait déjà quasiment pas alors là… Je suis désolé mais non. Toi et moi c'est fini. **_

_**-Je t'en prie…**_ Souffla-t-il, j'eu les larmes aux yeux.

_**-Désolé…**_

_**-Hermione !**_ Appela-t-il quand je commençais à partir. _**Ne pars pas avec lui, s'il te plait.**_

_**-J'habite chez lui.**_ Dis-je en me retournant, son visage se durcit douloureusement.

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Ma mère a dut partir, ses parents sont des amis de la famille…**_

_**-Tu aurais pu rester ici.**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Parce que toi et moi c'est fini.**_ Conclus-je en retournant à la voiture avant que les larmes ne coulent. _**Démarre s'il te plait.**_ Dis-je à Draco qui s'exécuta. »

Il me tendit silencieusement un paquet de mouchoir que j'attrapai, sachant que c'était sa façon à lui d'être gentil.

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde et désolé pour le retard, j'étais pas souvent cher moi pendant les vac. J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même.**_

_**Bisous Bisous.**_

_**Lilly.**_


End file.
